Helen Leighton?
by altava
Summary: Something terrible happens while Layton is visiting an old junior-high friend... I HAD TO DO THIS! The idea popped into my head and I just had to. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**One: Transformation**

* * *

"_What the devil did you do to me?" _Layton screamed. His old friend, Marcy - a middle-school best friend - had just used a device she owned on him. She was a spy; she had all sorts of transfiguring gadgets. And she had accidentally turned Layton into a _woman._ "Marcy, fix it!" HE - _She -_ squeaked. She dropped the gadget in shock and confusion. The small device went _crash _and shattered. "Tell me that was the fake one. The one you threaten people with? _Please_ tell me that was it! _Please!_" Layton whimpered. He looked at his new female figure in the long mirror. _She_ had long, blonde-brown hair, hazel eyes, and was tall and thin. She was wearing a teal-blue shirt under a small black cardigan, a black skirt, and a pair of black heels. And she didn't even have her hat on; it was lying on Marcy's bed. And she didn't like it one bit. She spun around, almost toppling over. Marcy was holding up a device that looked the same.

It had an "F" carved on the bottom. _F _for _Fake._

"You broke the real one?" She screamed. Her face fell into her hands. "I'm sorry!" Marcy squeaked. "You'll... You'll have to live with being a woman for a while... Just until I can fix it. We'll have to come up with an alias for you, then... _Helen_." She put her face up, and sighed. "Well..." She even _sounded_ like a girl. "... I guess I have to go through with this..." She walked up to Marcy and put both her hands on Marcy's shoulders. "_No one_ can know it's me. _No. One."_ Helen stated coldly. Marcy nodded. "Helen... Well, we'll keep the 'Layton' part; just spell it differently." She wrote on a piece of paper: _Helen Leighton._

"There." She handed it to Helen. "It'll have to do for now." Helen couldn't believe she was going through with this; then again, she had no choice. She sighed. "Now what?" Marcy's face lit up. "We're going out. C'mon!" She grabbed Helen's hand and ran out the door of her home. "W-Whoa! Marcy! Where are we going? Slow down!" Helen yelled, almost falling over. "We're going shopping! It'll be fun!" Helen sat in the car, strapped on her seat belt, and put her face in her hands one more time.

She could _not_ believe this was happening.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Review and let me know if I should do a second chapter, and what you think should be in it. Thanks! ~Roma~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Skirts and Dresses?**

* * *

"Oh, heck no." Helen crossed her arms, a furious red color blotting out all over her face. "Come on! You're a girl, remember?" Marcy said the last part after making sure no one else could hear them. "It's not like it'll look bad on you... I think you have a good cup size for it, too-" Helen cut her off. "_Marcy!_ That's the last thing I want to talk about!" She flicked her new long, black hair out of her face, extremely embarrassed. She finally conceded to trying on the medium-length, off-whitish-yellow colored dress, with a thin black belt at the waist. And she admitted; Marcy was right. It _did_ look alright on her. _It's not bad, I suppose..._ Helen mused, still utterly embarrassed by this whole situation. _You know what?_ She thought._ There's nothing I can do. I'll have to live with being a... a _woman_ for a while... Gosh, this will take _some_ getting used to, alright..._

She reluctantly stumbled out of the small dressing-room stall. "It looks good!" Marcy squealed, clapping her hands eagerly. "I'm _still_ not happy with this... Marcy, I'm not going to put up with this any longer, you _have to- _Ack!" Helen hid behind the door to a stall.

Flora just walked into the room with Emmy. And the worst part is that Flora and Emmy had been _introduced to Marcy._

"Flora! Emmy!" Marcy squealed happily. "_No! Marcy!" _Helen hissed. Marcy ignored her. "Who's your friend?" Emmy asked her. Helen walked out reluctantly. "This is Helen, an old friend of mine." Helen was pulled forward by her wrist. "Agh! - Erm, hello..." She muttered. "Hi! I'm Emmy." Emmy held out her hand gleefully. _They don't suspect a thing..._ Helen remembered. She shook her hand quickly. "Bit shy, is she?" She said to Marcy, who nodded. Then, Flora stepped up to Helen. "I'm Flora." Again, she also held out her hand. Helen also shook it, shyly. "It's okay. I can be shy, too." Helen had to refrain from saying, _"I know."_

A while later, Marcy dragged Helen to another store, to go _skirt-shopping._ "I can't do this anymore, Marce... _How the hell do you walk in these things?"_ Helen hissed, motioning to the heels she was wearing. "You'll get used to it. Come on!" She pulled Helen along, squealing with glee.

Something Helen was _far_ from doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming "Back" Home

"C'mon, Helen! You've got to do this, and you know it." Marcy put her hands on her waist. Helen sighed. "You said we didn't have to when it first happened..." She pouted. Marcy looked at the floor of the front porch. Helen had hesitated to ring the doorbell for a few minutes now. "Well, I thought so to... But they're your _family._ They have the right to know." Helen stayed silent, but nodded after a moment. "Alright." She finally rang the doorbell. "Coming!" A male voice said, and the door opened. "You must be Helen." Clive said, stepping aside. "Come in, come in. I would tell the professor to come downstairs, but he's not home yet... I wonder where he is." Helen cleared her throat. "Erm, Clive?" She said, startling him. "Wait... I haven't told you my name." Helen continued, "The professor is home." She said. Clive cocked his head to the side. "Where is he, then?" Helen put her finger up to signal his silence. "You mean '_she.'_" Clive blinked. "What are you talking ab- Oh, my _god..._" Helen nodded, motioning up and down her body.

"She's right here."

* * *

**I know it's been a while! I've been busy! And I know it's short... *shot* X_X Anyway, I hope you like this one. :) ~Roma~**


End file.
